Take a sad song and make it better
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Castiel no tiene un regalo para Dean en Navidad, ha sido su error, creyó que no regalarían nada ese año. Debe corregirlo y debe hacerlo de la mejor manera.


_**Take a sad song and make it better**_

 _ **por Nimirie**_

 _ **para AllureIrreal**_

 **Este fanfic es parte del Santa Slash Navideño**

* * *

Se levantó el día de Navidad y pasó tres veces frente al árbol sin notar nada raro. Se sentó en el sillón armado con un plato de cereal, encendió el televisor y buscó una película en Netflix para pasar el rato. Aunque el día era festivo tendrían que ir a cenar a casa de Dean por la tarde, pero para eso faltaban más de doce horas.

Escuchó ruido debajo del árbol, debía de ser el gato, parecía muy entretenido con algo, después de un buen rato de pelear el sonido de papel rasgado logró hacer que se levantara del sillón.

-¿Qué has roto?

Tomó al gato entre sus brazos y se estiró para alcanzar aquello con lo que jugaba el felino, era una caja pequeña, razón por la cual no se había percatado de su presencia, tenía una linda tarjeta y un moño de color rojo sobre papel dorado.

Para Cas.

Gracias al papel roto se podía observar claramente que eran las nuevas ediciones de los libros de Harry Potter, algo que había pensado comprar porque cuando le prestó su copia de The Globet of Fire a su hermano Gabriel, nunca se la había regresado. Había registrado su casa buscándolo pero no lo había localizado, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que Gabriel lo perdió y jamás se lo confesó.

Tenía un mes que había visto los libros, Dean sonrió y le dijo que si sólo le faltaba uno era mejor volver a comprar ese en especial y no toda la colección. Castiel había asentido, pasó su dedo por encima de las nuevas portadas y se cuidó mucho de no evidenciar su decepción.

Después de eso estuvo preguntando una y otra vez a Dean si le gustaría tener algo para Navidad. Pero la respuesta fue negativa todo el tiempo y cuando Dean no preguntó si él quería algo, suposo que no se darían nada de regalos. Era su primera Navidad juntos, antes de ello siempre habían celebrado cada uno con sus familias y se habían entregado regalos sencillos.

Como una foto de ambos. Como un libro de poemas.

Dejó el paquete donde estaba y esperaba que Mittens, el gato, no terminara por arruinar el papel con el que Dean había envuelto los libros. Subió haciendo el menor ruido posible y por una vez agradeció que su esposo no fuera una persona que despertara temprano. Se vistió y salió a la calle en menos de cinco minutos, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué comprar, de dónde comprar.

Era el día de Navidad y había sido tan estúpido como para creer que no tenía que darle un regalo a Dean. De repente tuvo una idea, no sería sencillo, pero era lo único que sabía que sería equiparable al regalo que tenía para él esperando debajo del árbol.

-Contesta –murmuraba sobre el teléfono celular.- ¿Ash? Necesito tú ayuda.

/

-¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar? –Dean había llamado a todo mundo, de verdad, a todo mundo y la última opción estaba ahora al teléfono.- Ya sé que es mi esposo pero tú eres su mejor amigo… -Aunque ya se arrepentía de haber llamado, ese hombre le era exasperante.- Muchas gracias Balthazar.

Colgó el teléfono agresivamente. Para ser sinceros estaba enojado, había despertado en una cama vacía pero se compensaría si a cambio de eso encontraba a Cas en el sillón, listo para que él se acurrucara a su lado. Pero no, la televisión estaba encendida y el gato era el único que dormía en toda su extensión.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde y después de tres mensajes de su madre preguntando por la hora en la que pensaban llegar, decidió enfilar a la casa de los Winchester. Le mandó un mensaje a Cas, el número sesenta, diciendo que lo esperaría allá, que tratara de apurarse. Cogió el regalo de abajo del árbol y maldijo al gato que había roto el papel.

-¿Dónde está Cas?

Fue lo primero que preguntó su madre, su padre, Sam y Jess. Todos rieron cuando respondió un sincero "quisiera saber". Esperaban que lo sacara de su bolsillo o que hiciera una mágica aparición desde de detrás suyo. Tuvo que escapar al baño porque no dejaban de preguntar por él, a qué hora llegaría y por qué no estaba con él.

Sacó su celular y volvió a marcar, el mensaje que le informaba que el número que marcó no estaba disponible lo hizo desesperar y a punto estuvo de golpear el espejo frente a él. No lo hizo. Conocía a Cas, la razón por la que no estaba ahí, por la que lo había evitado todo el día, era una buena razón y esperaría a hablar con él antes de cualquier otra cosa.

/

-¿Denver?

Castiel sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba. Ash había encontrado un vendedor en menos de 15 minutos pero estaba a 7 horas de Lawrence y definitivamente no tenía para pagar un boleto de avión. Por eso había llamado a Crowley, porque en primera no celebraba la Navidad ni por asomo y en segunda, si Castiel hubiera manejado no habría hecho 7 horas, habría hecho 12 o tal vez 20 horas.

-Si me hubieras dicho que tendría que manejar hasta Denver me habría negado.

Aun así lo dejó subir a su automóvil enfiló a la I-70, la autopista que esperaba no estuviera muy concurrida o congelada.

-Por eso no te dije nada.

Castiel encendió la radio y apagó su celular después de recibir uno más de los mensajes de Dean. Le dolía hacer esto, sobretodo porque querría estar ahora a su lado, en su casa, con su gato. Pero no, había sido su error y tenía que corregirlo de la mejor manera, una que causara que Dean se quedara, sin palabras.

El vendedor se acercó a la zona del aeropuerto y eso les ahorró una hora de tráfico en las afueras de Denver, sin embargo, aunque Crowley logró llegar a la una de la tarde, de regreso se quedaron atorados en dos horas de tráfico. Entraron a Lawrence cerca de las nueve de la noche, Castiel sabía que para esa hora los Winchester estaría ya cenando.

Tendría que llegar así, con el regalo de Dean sin envolver, rogando porque él no estuviera muy molesto por verlo llegar hasta esa hora.

-¡Castiel! –Exclamó Mary al dejarlo entrar.- Estás helado.

La verdad es que el auto de Crowley tenía mal la calefacción y por un momento pensó que se congelarían en la autopista. Los encontró a todos alrededor de la mesa, la mirada de Dean de inmediato sobre de él, preguntándole sin palabras qué había pasado, si estaba todo bien, si él estaba bien.

No era un reclamo, no era un ¿dónde estabas?, era un preocupación profunda por su bienestar y un deseo de ayudarlo en lo que fuera. Castiel creyó que no se merecía todo eso, que era demasiado bueno. Tomó la mano de Dean al sentarse a su lado y la apretó, "aquí estoy, siempre estaré aquí". Esperaba que lo entendiera, que fuera tan claro como lo era para él, que nunca podrían estar lejos el uno del otro.

-Hay que abrir los regalos.

La propuesta de Sam fue bien recibida, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, frente a la chimenea y el árbol de Navidad. Dean y Castiel habían comprado los regalos para Mary, John, Sam y Jess desde semanas antes y les pidieron que no les regalaran a ellos nada, después de todo unos meses antes habían gastado en la boda, en el viaje de luna de miel y en cosas para la casa.

Aunque la claro, ellos no les hicieron caso. Castiel tomó nota mental de todo eso aunque debió saberlo desde antes, Dean no esperaba nada por parte de sus padres pero aun así ellos habían ido a comprar todas las ediciones especiales de Game of Thrones para él. Que tonto había sido, exageradamente tonto.

-Cas, este es para ti –Sam tenía en sus manos la caja envuelta en papel dorado y moño rojo.- De parte de Dean.

Pese a que sabía lo que era al tomarla entre sus brazos sonrió sintiendo esa felicidad provenir de algún lugar dentro de él. Era de Dean, para él, porque sabía que los quería y que pese a tenerlos ya en otra edición, le hacía mucha ilusión. Se dejó caer sobre Dean y se lo comió a besos a modo de agradecimiento hasta que un coro de toses le dijeron que era mejor detenerse.

-Gracias –susurró en su oído y Dean lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cierra los ojos Dean –dijo Mary al agacharse por el último regalo bajo el árbol.

-¿Por qué?

-Hazlo y no los abras para nada. -Lo hizo sin protestar y Mary depósito el álbum de 1970 sobre sus manos.- De parte de Cas.

Dean mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras recorría el gran cuadrado de cartón con su plástico protector, la abertura del lado derecho debía ser indicadora de lo que era para un conocedor y él tenía una gran colección de LP's. Sin embargo siguió tocando, había una pequeña muesca cerca de la esquina superior derecha y el cartón estaba roto en la esquina inferior izquierda, además, había una etiqueta en forma de arcoíris pegada en la parte trasera.

Había intentado quitarla pero no lo logró, por lo que la dejó en su lugar. El disco estaba en perfecto estado por eso no le dio importancia a los otros detalles que Dean ahora había tocado con sus manos sin abrir los ojos.

-Cas, es mío.

La voz de Dean sonó cargada de sentimiento y Castiel tuvo que tomar un momento para entender. Había pensado en ese regalo justamente porque recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que Dean tuvo que vender para terminar de pagar la universidad y que de entre todas esas cosas, ese álbum había sido lo más difícil, lo único que habría querido conservar.

-¿Es el tuyo?

Mary tomó con cuidado el disco de entra las manos de Dean, lo revisó por todos lados y asintió. Ella, después de todo, fue la que compró el disco y la que consiguió el autógrafo de Paul. También fue la que se molestó cuando su hijo de cinco años escribió su nombre al lado del autógrafo y la que lloró cuando ese mismo niño le pegó una etiqueta en forma de arcoíris tratando de corregir su error.

-Es el mío.

Dean besó a Castiel con fuerza, sin poder expresar con palabras que hubiera recuperado aquello, el regalo de su madre que contenía su canción favorita sobre todas, la que le recordaba al hogar y a la familia. Se había equivocado al venderlo pero fue necesario y ahora, el día de Navidad, de la mano de su flamante esposo, había regresado a él.

Los Winchester tuvieron que abandonar la sala y después la casa de forma urgente, por más que tosieron Dean no se detuvo. Por fortuna habían tomado las chamarras, guantes y gorros porque estaba nevando y no se atrevieron a regresar en bastante tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_

 _ **El álbum LP es Hey Jude de The Beatles.**_


End file.
